


I'm not mad.

by hyunlvr



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketballer!Juyeon, Footballer!Hyunjae, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hyunjae x Chanhee brothers, M/M, Slight Angst?, changmin genius, chanhee fashionista, chanhee only mentioned, hyunjae is jealous, idk how to tag, juyeon is forgetful, mostly fluff i guess, they are both captains, they are both dumb lmao, they are both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr
Summary: A bestfriend to lovers story where Juyeon forgets about his plans with Hyunjae and agrees to go on a date with a girl Hyunjae dislikes instead. And Hyunjae gets jealous, and sulks, ALOT.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	I'm not mad.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first ever fic that i've ever wrote so please give me some leeway if it's bad, i really tried. decided that i should contribute to the jujae community because it lacks fics. before anything, i hope you enjoy it! please leave kudos and comments, it would be greatly appreciated :))) ! i want to know your thoughts and opinions hehe. have a good read <3

Hyunjae and Juyeon go way back. Their fates were twisted even before they were born because their moms were literal best friends since kindergarten so that was exactly how the two became stuck to one another ever since they were born. Having only being apart for a few months, they were the best of friends and could click so easily despite having contrasting personalities. The duo were well known for their friendship throughout kindergarten, middle school, high school and college. 

Who wouldn’t know Lee Hyunjae? Hyunjae was a walking masterpiece and a soccer prodigy. Being the school’s soccer captain, he held the reputation of being the best soccer player in the school and was looked up to but sadly, he also infamously hold the title of the “guaranteed rejection guy”. As the title explains, Hyunjae was known for rejecting every guy or girl which came his way. He was cold and hostile to every person on campus, which makes it even more surprising given he was titled the captain but he was no doubt good at his job, having led the team well and his teammates love him (when he’s in a good mood). In other words, Lee Hyunjae was a complete tsundere and he definitely wasn’t an approachable senior. None of his admirers succeeded in bringing out on a date. Despite the rumours that surrounded him, Hyunjae was nothing like that around Juyeon. Juyeon understood him easily, without words needed and everything was just comfortable when he’s with Juyeon. But, he’s never seen Juyeon as something more, or so he thought. The thing with Hyunjae is that he wasn’t as unfriendly as people made him out to be. He was just afraid to open up, to love, and to allow someone in. And also afraid that someone will never live up to Juyeon’s standard (he agreed that Juyeon is the standard for when he is looking for a partner). 

On the other hand, Juyeon was literally an icon in college for his sexiness (quoted by the school’s gossip page) and also a basketball prodigy. Sexy because he’s always wearing chest-bearing tshirts or in sleeveless tees that exposed his slender and muscular arms that were full of veins, that Hyunjae is lowkey weak for. As he was also the basketball captain, this made him exceptionally popular among the cheerleading girls and among his admirers, was the school’s sweetheart Seo Arin, captain of the school’s cheerleading team. No one in school dared come close to Lee Juyeon after Arin made her attraction towards Juyeon public because Arin was literally up there and no other girl is considered on her level. Since then, people had been shipping the two without Juyeon even knowing (he’s just not social media savvy). Despite having a wider social circle, Juyeon never left Hyunjae’s side. Hyunjae was like home and no one has made him feel safe like Hyunjae did. Being by Hyunjae’s side was somewhere he could seek comfort as Hyunjae was always there for him throughout all the shits he had to go through. Unlike Hyunjae, Juyeon has dated around but all his exes were constantly complaining that he gave Hyunjae more attention than he did to them which Juyeon still couldn’t understand why which led to breakups. To him, after his parents, the next most important in his life would definitely be Hyunjae, no doubt.

So simply speaking, Hyunjae and Juyeon were like made for each other but what’s stopping them? Their dumbness.

One evening, Hyunjae and Juyeon were walking out of school after they had both finish their respective trainings, both sweaty and hungry after the long and tiring trainings. This was their usual routine, infact. Each day after school, if they had no plans, they would travel home together because their houses were just a street apart just because their moms couldn’t be separated. They were peacefully walking while enjoying the breeze and perhaps the presence of one another there until..

“Juyeon!” a female voice was heard from behind the two men, who emerged right infront of them while panting heavily, looking like she ran a mile.

“Good that I caught you! Um, you might have forgetten who I am. I am Arin and I wanted to ask you something.”

To this, Juyeon sheepishly threw his shy kitten-like smile back before he speak up – Hyunjae who was watching this whole scene infront of him had wanted to throw up. He grew up having to watch Juyeon getting confessed to countless of times and watching Juyeon be all lovey dovey with his exes and this was just as bad for him. To be honest, he disliked this girl. Not because he was jealous (well ok partly) but because this was the same girl he saw making another student complete her work while she wins an award for it. But because Hyunjae really didn’t like snooping around someone else’s business, he decided to leave the issue for some other than time. 

“Of course I remember you. What is it that you wanted to ask?” Hyunjae swears he could see the gorgeous girl blushing hard at Juyeon’s comment. At that moment, he felt the urge to just pull Juyeon’s arm and walk off but again, who is he to do that and why is he feeling jealous? Lee Hyunjae get your shit together. Juyeon’s not gonna stay single for his whole life for his whole life. Maybe this girl is his destiny. But she’s…

“Oh yes I wanted to ask you if you were free this Friday evening. I wanted to ask you out since forever and I finally had the guts to now. I hope you can make it..” there she said it. To say Hyunjae was shocked, he wasn’t. He had seen this coming because because afterall he keeps a lookout on the Juyeon gossips which circulates around the campus, just because. He claims this is bestfriend duties but no one really knows if it’s bestfriend duties or if he was just interested in Juyeon’s potential love life. Definitely not the latter, he thinks. Hyunjae was confident Juyeon was going to turn her down because Friday evening was also the day Hyunjae had a match and being the soulmates they are, they have never missed attending one another’s matches ever since they started playing sports in middle school. So surely Juyeon would say no to her because he was going to attend Hyunjae’s match and he was about to internally scoff when…

“Sure! I would love to. Text me the details see you.” WHAT

Hyunjae’s head sprang up as If he had heard things wrongly but reality soon hits him when he sees the girl blushing furiously while giggling and tucking her brown wavy hair shyly behind her ears. To say he was disappointed was an understatement, he was pissed, annoyed angry and most importantly JEALOUS. Just a little of course.

When the girl runs off to brag to her group of friends who Hyunjae sees have been peeking behind the wall, Hyunjae throws Juyeon a look. In return, he only gets a questioning look. I mean it’s already Monday. Friday was just like 4 days from now and I’ve told him countless of times and this match was widely publicized around school so did he forget? Being sulky was not part of his character but he was definitely being sulky but he controlled it, he really did. He just stayed quiet the whole time until he couldn’t take it and said “Ugh my body hurts do you think I will recover before the match this Friday evening?” (he emphasized on the word match and Friday evening loud and clear), hoping Juyeon would get the hint.

The air suddenly became still with Juyeon staring back at him with his mouth opened agape.

“Oh shit I forgot you had a match this Friday and I agreed to go out with Arin… you know what I’ll just cancel on her tomorrow” Juyeon speaks up while putting a palm to his face as if he was feeling really regretful about it.

But of course Hyunjae being the saint he truly is, stops Juyeon and kept convincing Juyeon that it was truly fine and that he did not need to cancel on Arin. Disappointingly enough, Juyeon was so easily convinced his presence was not needed after Hyunjae repeatedly said it was okay when truthfully it was not and that he was lowkey hoping Juyeon would choose him over her. Hyunjae tries to think it was for his and Juyeon’s own good. He would finally learn to be more independent and Juyeon will finally get a girl, who’s also popular and pretty and Hyunjae’s definitely not salty.

They walk home with Juyeon talking about his stuff while Hyunjae just hums and nods, clearly not listening to anything Juyeon has to say. When it was time to part ways, Hyunjae just went in without bidding a proper goodbye unknowingly while Juyeon was left dumbfounded. Monday nights were nights when they would set aside time to play online games together before they head to bed but Hyunjae was obviously not in the mood. Yes he was being sulky okay. For every text and call he received from Juyeon, he ignored it all. He knew it was really petty and childish of him to do so but he just couldn’t help it because his heart hurts so bad. And if there was a need to reply to Juyeon’s text, he would keep it short – mostly yes or nos.

Contrary to Hyunjae’s belief, Juyeon obviously realizes the change in Hyunjae’s way of typing and behavior. He wasn’t just sad but he was sad till the point he just stood right in front of his phone awaiting a response from Hyunjae. When he didn’t get a reply, he decided to just go across the street to Hyunjae’s house where he was greeted by Hyunjae’s mom who tells him Hyunjae was fast asleep already. That’s weird. No gaming night and most importantly, no goodnight texts exchanged. That night Juyeon doesn’t fall asleep because all he was thinking of was Hyunjae.

When the clock showed 10am the next morning, Juyeon rushes over to Hyunjae’s house in hopes to greet him so they can commute to school together like usual. He was extra excited to see Hyunjae that he didn’t even bother styling his hair before dashing across the street. Perhaps, he missed him a little, though it had barely been a day. To his disappointment, he was yet again greeted by Hyunjae’s mom who tells him that Hyunjae left for school early, claiming that he had a project to work on. Juyeon knows that’s pure bullshit because the submission deadline had already passed and there wasn’t any ongoing projects at the moment. Nonetheless, he just nods and makes his way to school feeling dejected. Something is definitely up.

“What’s wrong with your face? Why do you look so lost?” said Changmin, Juyeon’s close friend who he met in one of his modules in college, while they were both were sitting on the bleachers waiting for their classes to start.

At first Juyeon contemplated on telling Changmin but he wanted to get this issue of his chest quick so he made the decision to do so, well vaguely.

“Okay so let’s say there’s two people person A and person B. They are really close but one day person B sorts of ditched person A because he forgot about their plans but person A says he’s not mad but he ignores person B the whole night and the next morning when person B goes to meet person A, B finds out A left without him. So is it normal for person B to feel sad?” Juyeon was breathless by the time he manages to finish explaining the whole story in one breath.

Changmin gave him a dumbfounded look which immediately changed to a smug look as if he knew who exactly was this person A and B (I mean who wouldn’t know). 

“That’s confusing. Hyunjae’s probably just upset and sulking. Also lowkey wants you to turn up for your original date. Don’t worry boyfriends will always act like nothing is wrong but will ignore your calls and texts right after, I can vouch for that. Anyway, it ain’t his fault and if you feel upset maybe you should go apologise and kiss and make up” 

Before Changmin could even continue, Juyeon was already blushing so furiously and of course Changmin realizes this and internally lets out a laughter.

“JI CHANGMIN I TOLD YOU THIS WASN’T ABOUT ME….and definitely not about Hyunjae, and not boyfriend” Juyeon spits before he storms off. Truth is, he didn’t explicitly state that it wasn’t about him and why was he blushing again? Because he definitely wasn’t embarrassed and nervous. Definitely.

At that same moment, Hyunjae was observing himself in the male’s bathroom. Today, he was all dressed up, mainly because his younger brother, Chanhee, the fashion major, convinced (forced) him to. That morning when he woke up, he looked like an actual literal mess. And by actual mess it means, his dark eye circles showing and his hair was so disheveled and it was definitely because he was crying last night. To be frank, it wasn’t exactly Juyeon’s fault because Juyeon did want to cancel on her for him but he still didn’t know why he was being so salty and sad over it. 

When his brother saw him that morning, he already knew what’s up. Couple fight, he thinks.

“Ok get your ass here. Let me give you a makeover. You can’t win him back looking like that.”

So clearly, everyone around them are in fact, geniuses and they are just oblivious fools who are in love, mayhaps.

That’s how Hyunjae was now dressed in a white Dior collared shirt, fitting denim jeans paired with Gucci sneakers, sponsored (borrowed) by Chanhee, rising fashionista. To be honest, although this was out of the norm, Hyunjae actually liked how he looked like because his usual wear would just consist of a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants along with his shabby looking slides. Despite being a fashion disaster, people still ogled at the sight of him due to his looks. And today, was no different. In natural fact, the change of outfit landed him a news headline on the school’s gossip page ; “Lee Hyunjae makeover. Someone give his stylist for doing him justice.” When he walked out to the hallways, it was no doubt that all eyes were on him. If only, if only Juyeon could see how he looked like today. For once, Hyunjae was dying to hear a compliment.

“Yah Lee Hyunjae looks amazing today. Why doesn’t he dress like this everyday?”

He was actually feeling pretty uncomfortable knowing he was being judged and being scrutinized so closely, he started to pick up his pace. He stops in his tracks when someone blocks his way. When he looked up, he meets the eyes of a man who obviously looked like he didn’t get a good night’s sleep. It was as if he was looking at a version of himself this morning. And this person is none other than Lee Juyeon. He knew he was screwed. How was he going to answer as to why he was being a petty little bitch last night when technically it was partially his fault? So being the pussy he is, he dashed into the lecture theatre before Juyeon could even say anything and quickly found a seat beside another student although Juyeon and Hyunjae never attended lectures separately. He was feeling a little guilty though but he hates confrontation and he knew he wasn’t ready to answer to whatever Juyeon has to say. But why didn’t Juyeon get any sleep? He spends the whole lecture looking for Juyeon who didn’t seem to attend the lecture. 

When the school bell rang, signifying lunch break, Hyunjae soullessly stood up and walked to the exit. Lecture without Juyeon was boring. No one to talk to, no one to stare at and no one to explain the confusing concepts. Juyeon. Juyeon. Juyeon. No thoughts, head empty, just Juyeon. As soon as he stepped out he was quickly grabbed by the arm and dragged – literally, to the cafeteria, he didn’t even have time to hesitate. Juyeon. The moment he finally gets to catch his breath he is forced to sit down on one of the cafeteria tables. In front of him, laid 7 boxes of fried chicken from 7 different stalls and right across stood Juyeon who looked straight into his soul with his dark eye circles. Hyunjae not knowing what to say, just froze and so they stared at one another for a good minute.

“I bought fried chicken from all the stores I could think of to apologise and now no more running away from me. You just stay put. If you need anything, I’ll get it for you. I know you’re mad at me so please just tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I’m not though” Hyunjae said in a small voice. He really wasn’t. He really was just trying to run away from his feelings. What shocked him was that Juyeon started tearing and seeing Juyeon cry was like all hell broke loose for him.

Before he could even ask why “ I know you’re mad. Changmin told me people will ignore their boyfriends calls and texts when they are mad and sulky even though nothing s=is wrong. You ignored all my calls and texts so of course you’re mad at me. And, just wanted to say you look good today and I hate that I didn’t get to compliment you first. I saw everyone commenting about you on the gossip page. These chicken is my apology. Please eat and accept me, I mean accept it” Said Juyeon who was tears a little more.

Hyunjae’s heart breaks a little at the sight of the tears in Juyeon’s tears but he definitely didn’t miss the keyword of that sentence. BOYFRIEND.

“Boyfriend? Mhmm I understand.. but im not your boyfriend though…” which left Juyeon blushing. Ah shit. Due to his tsundere image and experience, Hyunjae handles this situation pretty well although his heart was beating hella fast that it could burst any minute. It was an awkward silence before a student came to ask for a photo with Hyunjae which disrupted their intense staring session. To this, Juyeon scoffed. He knew Hyunjae would always decline photographs with his “fans” because he wasn’t comfortable with it and he was also just a tad bit jealous someone took interest in his Hyunjae. Yeah, his.

Juyeon was about to decline the request for his bestfriend when he sees Hyunjae nodding, from the corner of his eye. Juyeon’s eyes turned from the guy to Hyunjae, trying to look for answers. His jealousy was at his peak. So when the guy left, he gave Hyunjae a disappointed look to which Hyunjae just responses with biting on a piece of chicken. 

“I’ll get going first since I have a practice to attend. You don’t have to wait up for me today since you obviously could probably find someone who’s willing to drive you home.” He rolls his eyes while pouting and storms off, leaving a confused Hyunjae with 7 boxes of friend chicken.

Hyunjae’s head was in a mess. Firstly, he was absolutely touched with the effort of getting fried chicken from all his favourite stalls. He knew Juyeon skipped lecture to get all of these for him and given Juyeon wasn’t the type to miss lessons, makes his heart flutter though he was a little guilty. Secondly, Juyeon indirectly called him his boyfriend, right? He’s convinced himself that he isn’t in love with his bestfriend countless of times but he cant help feeling jittery at the thought of being boyfriends. Lastly, was Juyeon being jealous? Truth is, he was indeed uncomfortable accepting the photo request from the other guy but a part of him just wanted to see the way Juyeon react. And it showed. Juyeon was jealous, he thinks. At his 7th chicken, he concludes he is indeed falling for his own bestfriend but NO HYUNJAE. Juyeon is dating Seo Arin, CK’s University goddess. She’s richer, smarter, prettier than you. Theres no way you can win against that. Hyunjae sighs for the nth time. Time for retail therapy, he thinks. That’s how he ends up Dongdaemun on a Tuesday evening alone in hopes to get a certain person off his mind. 

At the same time, Juyeon was in basketball practice. He was undoubtedly making more mistakes than usual. Missing balls, daydreaming in the midst of a game and tripping over literally nothing that it catches the attention of the rest of his team and the vice-captain Jacob Bae.

“Ugh I’ve had enough. What’s happening to you? You literally couldn’t focus the whole training. Everyone take 10!” said Jacob who was obviously annoyed. Juyeon did feel guilty but he really couldn’t think straight. Hyunjae was running in his mind endlessly. The clock showed 7pm. Is Hyunjae home by now? Who do you think sent him? Were the chicken enough? Is he still mad?

“I don’t know man. If you’re that whipped, go look for him now. No point you staying here and being distracted. I’ll take care of the training. Just take some time off and maybe get yourself a boyfriend.” Said Jacob as he threw Juyeon his stuff, signaling him to go. It took Juyeon some time to realise he had said it all out loud but he had no time to feel embarrassed. What is happening to him? At that moment, he just felt the sudden urge to look for Hyunjae, and maybe give him a hug and so he planned to do just that. As he exited the basketball court, he called his bestfriend a few times but none went through. He started becoming worried sick, not knowing where Hyunjae was after he got to know Hyunjae still wasn’t home from his mom.

Twitter.

@hjlee1309  
Retail therapy at Dongdaemun and some me time to get things off my chest.

Dongdaemun. He started the engine to his car and immediately drove towards the said location hastily. No one really knows why he was rushing but as every minute passed, the more he was dying to see Hyunjae. Sadly, Dongdaemun was huge and to find one person asap wasn’t going to be easy. Juyeon began scanning the streets filled with people. Everyone was giving him weird looks because it definitely wasn’t normal to see a sweaty person who’s still dressed in his basketball jersey paired with socks and slides in a shopping district. He didn’t even bother the eyes that were looking in his direction and instead he just focused on finding his bestfriend. Where would Hyunjae head to? 

Juyeon tries his best to come up with something and remembers Hyunjae did talk about getting a new pair of soccer boots before the match this Friday. Right. Juyeon immediately ran to the alley where sport shops could be found and scanned shop by shop, hoping to find a certain someone. As he reached the last shop selling soccer equipments, Hyunjae was still nowhere in sight, to his dismay. Feeling dejected, he walked out the store, panting and sighing heavily. Luck was not on his side I guess, yet. Looking up, he sees a newly opened shop selling basketball items right opposite the shop he exited. And, lucky indeed, he sees a familiar figure in the shop scanning through basketball shoes. Hyunjae. He immediately rushes in the store, making everyone, including Hyunjae confused. 

“What are you doing here?” they both asked at the same time. When Juyeon stayed quiet, Hyunjae took it as his que to answer.

“Oh…um I wanted to do some shopping but there’s nothing I really needed” Lies. You needed a pair of soccer boots.

“And uh..I came across this new shop selling basketball items and suddenly… um I thought of the time you said you had eyes on this newly released pair of shoes so um I guess I wanted to surprise you…. But it failed now I guess?” he said with a pair of shoes in his hand. Listening to that, Juyeon was now soft SOFT. 

“Okay grab it and let’s go now it’s urgent.” He grabbed Hyunjae’s wrist and brought him to the counter where he took the shoes to the cashier, before Hyunjae could even say anything.

“Is this the correct size sir?”  
“Yes thank you” ofcourse it was right. Hyunjae remembers every detail of his.

Before Hyunjae could even take out the cash to pay Juyeon had already tapped his credit card.

“Yah why are you paying for it? I was supposed to buy it for you.”  
“Repay me back with something else later.”

Hyunjae was more than confused. What’s so urgent at this point of time? As soon as the payment was made, Hyunjae was pulled out of the store. They were now walking hand in hand at a fast pace that he was struggling to catch his breath. When he felt like he had enough, he yanked his hand out of Juyeon’s grip, which made the other turn to look at him and they both stopped in the middle of a bustling street. “What’s wrong with you? Why are we walking so fast for? Can you please at least explain to me first.”

Afraid. Juyeon was afraid. He has come to terms with his feelings for Hyunjae ever since the basketball training earlier on and he was ready to confess but… what if Hyunjae didn’t feel the same and they lose their friendship? He wasn’t ready to lose his 23 years long friendship just because of his confession. But, neither he was not going to lose his opportunity like this. Now or never right? He was going to do it.

Hyunjae was still looking at him with worried yet confused eyes. 

“I wanted to tell you at some place nicer. But since you asked, I wanted to tell you I like you. No,correct that. I love you, more than a best friend I meant. I don’t know if you feel the same and I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I.. I just wanted to get this off my chest. The past few days made me realise how precious you are to me and that I can barely survive a day without you. You fill me up in so many ways and I cant imagine what my future would be like without you. All I know is I want to take care of you and grow old with you. I know this confession could risk our friendship and this is really selfish of me but I really wanted to tell you.”

Is he stupid? I like you too. Right Hyunjae now say exactly just that, don’t make him embarassed. But he couldn’t. How do I say it? Instead, he just tears up a little and Juyeon notices. He was about to leave thinking he was making Hyunjae weirded out when Hyunjae just pulled his arm and went in for a kiss. The kiss was short but filled with desperation and sincerity. When they pulled away, Hyunjae started smiling.

“Fool. How can I not like you? You are probably the only person I would entrust my life to.” He proceeds to engulf Juyeon in a hug when he sees the other completely frozen.

They stayed there in the middle of the bustling streets, hugging like there wasn’t anyone surrounding them.

“I’m sorry I was being a petty little bitch the past few days. I hate to admit it but I was jealous. And you didn’t deserve all those.”

Before Hyunjae could continue, Juyeon spoke up “My fault too for forgetting about your match. Also there really isn’t a need to feel jealous baby. I agreed to Arin only because I had plans to set her up with my teammate. Anyways, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” A smile creeped up on Hyunjae’s face. He called me baby.

“Hmm ok, then be my boyfriend? Then I’ll forgive you.” He smirks and Juyeon laughs. “Shall I reject you the Lee Hyunjae style?” which only earns him a teasing pat from Hyunjae.

From then on, Hyunjae and Juyeon began dating in secret simply because they weren’t ready to make it public. Juyeon manages to cancel on Arin that Friday, saying he had date plans although that earned him a few mocks from her group of friends and her admirers. Juyeon also learns Arin didn’t earn her academic awards through her own hardwork so he didn’t pursue his plan of setting her up with his teammate and instead reports the issue to the student office.

It was also a secret from their family until one day, Juyeon’s family were invited over for dinner which was a bi-weekly thing their families would do. While their fathers were both discussing business matters over tea in the living room and Chanhee offering to miss dinner due to his fashion show prep, Juyeon and his mom were seated by the island in the kitchen to accompany Hyunjae who was helping his mom out cut the fruits and his mom who was busy making drinks. Hyunjae was so effortlessly beautiful even when cutting fruits in Juyeon’s eyes. From his brown locks, to his crystal eyes to his thin pink lips. 

“Yah help me take the plate out in the cabinet above me please.” Said Hyunjae which broke Juyeon’s daze. Juyeon immediately hopped off his seat. Well of course Juyeon couldn’t resist the skinship especially when Hyunjae looked that beautiful and so he places his hand on Hyunjae’s waist which made the latter flinch a little, while he opened the drawer above them to take out the plate. This didn’t go unnoticed by their moms.

“Lee Juyeon, isn’t that a little too much”, “Is that a bestfriend thing now?” says both their moms in unison.

They both smiled shyly towards one another before Juyeon says “Why can’t I do some skinship with my boyfriend eomma?” 

Their moms were both shocked and speechless before they turned to each other and cheered gleefully leaving their sons confused.  
“Yah Mijoo our wishes have been answered” says Hyunjae’s mom before she came to gather the 4 in a group hug. They were thankful both their parents were understanding and supportive of their relationship. Hence, they didn’t have a hard time revealing their relationship. After all, it was in their parents’ interest for them to see each other.

With them two being one of the most popular students on campus, their relationship were undoubtedly not going to go unnoticed forever. It wasn’t until they were both exposed one day and it was all thanks to Sunwoo, Hyunjae’s vice captain who took a peek at his phone while Hyunjae went to talk to the coach.

“Holy shit. No way.” Sunwoo reads from the screen of the phone in his hand which light up after a notification popped up.

My juyeon <3:  
Take care baby I love you. Can’t wait to see you tonight ;)

His eyes darts away from the notification and on to the lockscreen which showed a picture of Juyeon kissing Hyunjae’s cheek. HOLY CRAP.

“Oh my gosh this is gonna be BIG, so BIG”

It takes about a day and a half to let the whole college know and Hyunjae 2 days to learn this was all Sunwoo’s doing.

And that’s how everyone found out. Although it earned Sunwoo 5 extra rounds of sprinting, Sunwoo thought it was all worth it and if he had the choice to do it again or not, he would definitely do so again, he says. Because according to him this was the headline of the year. Thankfully, everyone reacted to their relationship positively. 

That’s how Hyunjae and Juyeon became the lovers everyone envied. From bestfriends to lovers. Cliché, but they know in each other’s embrace is where they belong. No one can fill them up like how each other do.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you came to the end of my first shitty fic. i hope it's good! please leave kudos and comments. and if there were any mistakes, pls forgive me, i literally proof read this at 3am because i was so excited to drop it. 
> 
> thank you for reading and JUJAE NATION RISE


End file.
